When Lightning Strikes
by DarkTygerWolf
Summary: Her body, lifeless, slumped to the floor. Her blue eyes, still wide open, dimmed, and a darkness crept from the pupil of her right eye, tainting the iris a deep purple, matching the pulsing crystal. The human was marked. They would find her soul, wherever it had been whisked away to. The sacrificial lamb… With her death, the Dark Master would find life again.
1. Chapter 1

When Lightning Strikes

Chapter One

AN: This is my first story on here… hope y'all like it. ^.^

The OCs are mine, but I don't own the Spyro franchise or any of the characters from the games. If I did, Dawn of the Dragon wouldn't have been the last game. .

It had been several years since Spyro and Cynder saved the world. It had taken a long while for things to return to the way they had been before, or at least close to it. Malefor was gone, the planet was peaceful. That's what everyone thought, anyway. But not everything is as it seems.

"Demonai! Attorak! Get yourselves over here and say hello to your mother." Cynder called, a touch of amusement in her eyes as she walked into the apartment she, Spyro, and their two sons shared.

Two male dragons about the size Cynder and Spyro had been when they defeated the Dark Master came scampering into sight. Demonai, the larger of the two, glanced over at Cynder and said not a word, simply nodded in greeting before walking away. His scales were a deep purple, almost black, with silver underscales. He had glowing green eyes, a silver razor-sharp serrated tail blade, and matching serrated horns. And he was the complete opposite of his brother, Attorak. Attorak was the spitting image of his father, lavender with golden underscales, horns, and tail blade. He was kind and gentle, and got along well with both his parents and other dragons. "Hi, mom." he greeted, smiling brightly and hugging Cynder. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Kind of boring though. How was yours? School go well?" she asked.

Attorak nodded. "Yeah, it was great! I'm going to hang out with Bolide and Protostar today, if that's ok?" he said.

Cynder smiled. "It's fine with me. Just be home before moonrise. You know how your father feels about you boys being out at night."

"Thanks mom!" he cried happily before running out, shutting the door behind him.

Cynder watched the door for a moment or so after her son had left the room, a light smile playing on her face. She caught a flash of dark purple out of the corner of her eye, and saw Demonai walking toward her. "Demonai, we need to talk." she said, but her words remained unheard and the male dragon simply walked past her and out the door, not uttering a word. She sighed and shook her head sadly when the door slammed behind her. She didn't know what was wrong with her son, but he had been ignoring she and Spyro since… No… that couldn't be the reason, could it? She shook her head to clear it. There was no possible way Demonai could have been in love with that dragoness, and yet… there was no other explanation. When the young white dragoness, Shatter, had died, he'd retreated even farther into his shell. He'd always been a loner, but ever since Shatter passed, he'd been more reserved… out of touch with the world around him. He felt it was his fault, because he'd been with her when she was crushed in that cave-in four months ago.

Cynder sighed then padded over to the kitchen and got some food out to start cooking. Spyro would be coming home soon, no doubt.

Darkness. That was all she knew. All she saw. It invaded her mind, pierced her very soul. And there was pain… such pain… Suddenly, in the darkness, there was an orb of light, beckoning her closer. The girl found the strength, somehow, to push herself to her feet, but stumbled to the ground once more when she tried to take a step. After a couple minutes of fighting to stand again, the light seemed to grow more distant. Panicking, she simply dragged herself to the purple light. It took her a while, but she soon made it to the mouth of a massive cavern. She pushed herself through the entrance and gasped at the sight of the pulsating deep purple crystal. She inched closer, her eyes widening in awe. She felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her as she neared the crystal, and she hesitantly placed a hand on it. An intense pain tore through her and she screamed, the sound echoing around the cavern as the light ripped her soul from her body and sucked it into the crystal. Her body, lifeless, slumped to the floor. Her blue eyes, still wide open, dimmed, and a darkness crept from the pupil of her right eye, tainting the iris a deep purple, matching the pulsing crystal. The human was marked. They would find her soul, wherever it had been whisked away to. The sacrificial lamb…

With her death, the Dark Master would find life again.

Sorry the first chapter's a bit short; the rest will be longer, I promise! Review, please, and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thanks for reading!

-DTW


	2. Chapter 2

When Lightning Strikes

Chapter 2

* * *

The girl awoke with a gasp, her eyes shooting open, her heart beating frantically. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was that cave-in, and some weird purple crystal... and now she was here. Wherever 'here' was. She tried to stand and, with a frown, found she couldn't. What the hell? That was when she noticed that something was wrong. Like, really, really wrong.

"You've gotta be kidding."

She was a dragon. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar forest, and she was a dragon. Well isn't this just awesome. she thought sarcastically. A dragon. With black and blood red scales.

...Her brother was so going to kill her if she didn't tell him about it.

* * *

Attorak, Protostar, and Bolide all froze when they saw the flash of purple light in the forest before them. There was an eerie silence following the light. Birds stopped chirping. Everything was still. Waiting, almost... The calm before the storm.

Bolide was the first to speak.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea," Protostar replied, already starting forward. "But I'm gonna go check it out. You two coming?" He glanced back at his two friends, his blue eyes fixing on each of them in turn. "You two comin', or are you gonna make me go alone?"

Attorak immediately joined his friend - he and Protostar were the most adventurous of the three - and turned to Bolide. "C'mon, Bolide. I doubt it's anything dangerous. If it is, we can fight it. We've never lost a battle, remember."

Bolide still looked hesitant. "I don't know, guys..." he said nervously. "It doesn't seem safe... We've never gone that deep into the swamp before, who knows what could be there waiting for us?"

Attorak opened his mouth to speak but Protostar talked over him so he simply snapped his jaw shut once more. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat, dude. It's just a few feet in." he said, starting to become annoyed as evidence by the fast that his black and blue tail was lashing from side to side. Bolide always did this, and was beginning to get on his nerves, though he'd never voice that. As irritating as the younger dragon could be, they were still good friends. And he didn't want anything to ruin that.

Finally, Bolide agreed and followed his two older friends without a word, heading closer to where they had seen the purple light come from. When they reached the site, they all simply stared at the creature before them.

The dragoness was stunning, and looked a lot like what Cynder had in her younger days. She was dark as the night sky, her underscales a deep blood red. Strangely, her wing membranes weren't the same color as her underscales. Instead, they were the same jet black as the rest of her long, cat-like body, except for the silver dots on the underside of her wings that made them look like the night sky. She emanated a dark purple glow, like a thin mist surrounding her. The spikes on her spine were red, as were her claws. Her tail blade and horns were silver and sharpened to perfection, and had a red streak running along them. And then there were her eyes. The left a beautiful, sparkling sapphire blue. The right the same deep purple as the mist surrounding her.

There was a sharp intake of breath from both Attorak and Protostar when they saw the female, and she snapped her head toward them, tensing up, fear in her eyes. "Wh-who are you?" she stammered, inching away from them.

"Don't worry," Attorak said gently, stepping toward the dragoness. She flinched as he did so. "We're not going to hurt you." The female didn't really seem to believe him, but she didn't move farther away so... that was a good sign, right? "I'm Attorak. That's Bolide, and this is Protostar." he added, introducing himself and his friends. "Who're you?"

* * *

Who was she? She was a human who somehow got transported here, a mystical land of dragons, and she had to think up a name. Fast. She'd noticed the faint purple mist around herself earlier, and decided to use that for inspiration.

"Nightshade," she replied softly. "My name is Nightshade." The flower had always been one of her favorites. A cold breeze blew past and she shivered, tucking her wings closer to her body and glancing up at the quickly darkening sky.

Attorak must have noticed her shiver, because he moved a bit closer. She, surprisingly, didn't move farther away. "It's not safe out here at night. The Temple's warm and nothing will hurt you there... You should come back with us." he said. Nightshade considered this for a moment. Hmm, be safe and warm or cold and possibly in danger? It was a no-brainer.

"Thank you." she murmured. "I think that would probably be best."

Attorak nodded, smiling a bit, and motioned for her to follow them. She hesitated for a second before doing so, watching each one closely. Bolide was a dark forest green, his wings and eyes a matching shade of brown, and on his tail was the classic over-used spade-like blade. He didn't have any horns. Protostar was black with blue splotches the color of his eyes, and had a tail blade that reminded Nightshade of a ninja star. Attorak looked a lot like one of the characters in her brother's favorite video games, but she for the life of her couldn't remember the dragon's name. She knew it started with an 'S', though so it couldn't have been him. _Wait... if he looks like a character from the game... Holy crap! Am I in a video game?!_

* * *

Ok... so this wasn't as long as I'd hoped it would be. But I have to do some stuff that's due the first day of school and I haven't really had much time to focus completely on this... I'm surprised I got this out as fast as I did, honestly. I'll try to update at least once every week. Let's hope I can.

Fingers crossed!

-DTW


End file.
